


Syd's Nasty Flu

by emetophiliacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diarrhea, Emetophilia, F/M, Scat, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomit, both ends, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs
Summary: Syd gets sick and Lydia takes care of him.
Relationships: Syd/Lydia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Syd's Nasty Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Way way more where this came from at patreon.com/emetophiliacs!

Syd woke in the middle of the night soaked in sweat. His whole body felt heavy and he had chills. Before he had time to process what was happening, he was gagging harshly and then he was flying into a sitting position in time to hurl a wave of thick white liquid all over his comforter. It burned coming up and he didn't feel any better. He felt another big wave coming fast. He bent forward and tried to cough it up, bringing up a rush of thick brown sludge. He moaned and laid back down.

Syd could feel the pool of vomit cooling on his comforter and he shivered. 

"Brr--brrrphh---" 

He curled into a tight ball, trembling and soaked in vomit, breathing hard and groaning through gritted teeth.

Syd felt another wave of vomit teasing at the back of his throat and willed himself to make it to the bathroom this time. He peeled off his soiled blankets and headed down the hall, moving gingerly. Every step made his stomach lurch in protest. He breathed slowly and deeply through his nose, squinting against the oncoming tension headache from the strain of keeping everything down. 

Syd pushed open the bathroom door with a deep, throaty gag, tongue jutting out as he cupped his hands under his chin to catch a glob of chunky brown puke. It was heavy and hot in his hand and he shook it into the toilet bowl.

Syd bent forward and immediately let loose a torrent of half-digested stew. He hiccuped and more rushed out easily. Then a deep ache twisted in his guts and he groaned. He tried to push out some gas to relieve the pressure, but a little splatter of hot liquid diarrhea shot unexpectedly into his underwear. He stripped out of them, gagging and shivering, and spun around to sit on the toilet. 

"Ohhh....unnghhh." His voice shook as he massaged his long fingers into his lower belly. He could feel his guts bubbling, the stew he had eaten churning in his intestines. He was uncomfortably warm except for the occasional cold chill, and he was desperately nauseous. He retched harshly over his crotch, cock stiffening as his lips dripped hot regurgitated stew into it. He almost definitely had the flu or something, he felt so fucking bad, which made the masochist in him feel really fucking good.

Syd could feel another massive torrent ready to escape from wherever it could come out. His intestines roiled and his esophagus burned. He burped wetly and moaned as thick drool dribbled onto his dick. He was reaching down to play with himself when another heave ripped through him and he barfed copiously onto his thighs. His belly hitched and contracted painfully as his sick body struggled to forcefully expel all of its contents.

Syd ground his ass against the toilet seat, red-faced and sweating. "Ohh, fuck. Ohh, fuck, oh no," he moaned breathlessly. His dick twitched as his belly cramped and he hiccuped and tasted acid. 

He grunted as he struggled. "Nnnnnn." He gritted his teeth and pushed harder. He felt hot pressure churning in his intestines. "Oh, I don't..." He hiccuped and a little bit of liquid dribbled from his mouth. "Oh, I don't feel good."

Syd wrapped a hand around his shaft and pressed the other into his belly. The pressure caused a little spurt of liquid diarrhea to spray out of his aching backside, which hurt more than relieving any pressure and he groaned and gagged up warm brownish chunks onto his dick. He stroked himself slowly as his stomach continued to bubble and turn.

Syd hiccuped and choked, rubbing himself feverishly. "Ohhhh...ahhhh." He was gagging and spitting and moaning but the next wave of puke churning in his aching belly refused to come up and give him some relief.

Syd thrust his fingers hard into the back of his throat and retched violently but brought nothing up. He gagged again, and this time the force sent a mess of diarrhea spraying out of him. His belly cramped and he whimpered and shot another hot thick load out his ass. His dick twitched in his hand and he stroked it furiously, moaning and panting as he heaved fruitlessly and his asshole contracted and splattered the toilet bowl. 

Torrents of diarrhea exploded out of him, plopping heavily into the toilet and clinging to the bowl as Syd flushed repeatedly in futile attempts to mitigate the damage. Fuck, he was disgusting. A chill of nausea and pleasure rushed through him and he moaned, abs contracting as he released a massive torrent of liquid shit. He whined and threw his head back, hips thrusting into his hand. "Ahhh, ahhh, ohh my g--" He retched loudly and spewed watery vomit onto his dick and thighs. "Ohhhh my god. Ohhhh. Fuck, I--ahh--hrrrrrup." Hot bile dribbled down his chin.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Everything okay in there?"

It was Lydia.

Syd could not have gone anywhere if he had wanted to; he was glued to the spot by the force of the sickness erupting out of both ends of his body. The texture on both sides was disgustingly similar, hot and thick and sliding out of him like oatmeal. He moaned, gagged, tried to catch his breath.

"Don't...ahhh... don't come in." He retched violently, a loud painful sound followed by a gush of liquid into his lap and splashing the toilet and floor.

Another knock. "Syd. Hey. Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Syd moaned loudly and retched bitter liquid into his knees. Honestly, he would love for Lydia to take care of him...in more ways than one. But that thought was probably much too good to be true. He flushed the toilet and quickly tried to clean himself up with toilet paper.

"Can I come in?"

Syd gripped the wall and counter on either side of him and grunted.

"Syd?"

"Mmmm....ohhhh, ahhh."

The bathroom door opened and there stood Lydia, a vision in smudged red lipstick and black lingerie under a sheer robe. She took him in, expression inscrutable, even as she stepped into him and brushed her fingers tenderly through his sweaty hair.

"I'm sick," he warned her, hiccuping queasily.

"I see that." Lydia grabbed the hem of his vomit-soaked shirt and gently pulled it over his head before going to the sink to run a washcloth under hot water. She turned back to him and let the wash cloth drip slowly over his body. Syd moaned, eyes closing, head tipping back.

Lydia ran the hot washcloth down his chest, paying special attentions to the dips and grooves where vomit had pooled and stuck to him. Syd retched and choked up water and bile onto Lydia's arm and she shivered and bit her lower lip. "Oh."

Syd groaned. "I don't want you to catch anyth--hrrrk."

Lydia wet another washcloth and ran it down Syd's bowed spine. She gently wiped his lips clean and then she pressed a kiss to his jaw. He belched up a mouthful of bile and moaned.

"I'm--ughh--I'm really sick. It might be contagious."

"I don't mind."

Lydia trailed kisses down his neck and shoulders, down along the length of his heaving abdomen. Syd whined, breathing heavy through his mouth as Lydia's lips grazed his thighs. Then she was kissing his dick and then she was taking him into her mouth.

Lydia's mouth was warm and wet and soft and Syd was losing his goddamn mind. He whimpered and panted and ground his hips.

Lydia could hear Syd's belly gurgling and the liquid rushing through his intestines, could feel his stomach jerk and his body clench and release. She really did want to make him feel good and honestly, seeing him like this really turned her on. The least she could do was return the favor. She licked and sucked and Syd's whole body shuddered hard.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry," Syd groaned, flushing frantically even as more diarrhea continued to rush out of him. Lydia pressed a hand into his belly and he burped ominously. "Hnnnng, I--" He gasped as her tongue trailed over his most sensitive nerve endings.

Syd tangled his fingers in her hair and arched his hips towards the back of her throat. Lydia swallowed the length of him hungrily and he moaned desperately. She pushed harder into his belly and he spewed another big load of what looked like mostly water into her hair. "I'm---ahh--s-sorry," he gasped. "Oh, fuck, Lydia, I'm gonna come, I'm---hrrk--"

Liquid shit continued to stream into the toilet as Syd moaned deliriously with pleasure. "Oh, my god, I--ahhh--'m coming--ahhhhhh." His whole body covulsed as Syd shot a massive load into the back of Lydia's throat. He watched her, panting, bile dribbling from his mouth, as she wiped her lips and smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he murmured breathlessly.

"Don't mention it." Lydia grinned wickedly. "I know you'd do the same for me."


End file.
